the new girl from the well
by woffly14
Summary: As Kagome emerged from the well into the Feudal Era Inuyahsa as always comes running to greet. But when he catches a new scent in the air he realizes that the young woman didn't come alone this time… This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please! it will be mostly around Sesshomaru and my OC Karin. Hope you like it
1. prologue

Prologue

As Kagome emerged from the well into the Feudal Era Inuyahsa as always comes running to greet. But when he catches a new scent in the air he realizes that the young woman didn't come alone this time. He takes off full speed towards the well, worry laying heavily on his mind. The scent he had caught not only was unfamiliar but it didn't smell human. He could hear Sango in the background calling for him to slow down but he ignored her. He mind was set on making sure Kagome was safe and to figure out whom the scent belonged to.

When he finally made it to the well he had his hand on his blade ready to attack at any moment. The sight of Kagome calmed him but it didn't last for very long when he caught sight at what was standing next to her. A small girl stood next to his companion. She was about 5"1, had short black hair which just went past her chin and caressed he face. Her eyes were violet and her skin fair. Her clothes were strange just like Kagome. She wore black shorts that came to her mid thigh and a long sleeved black shirt that hung off of her right shoulder. On her right side was a large dagger strapped to her small waist. But the one thing that caught Inuyasha's attention the most were the two black cat ears on her head and the long tail that could be seen behind her. He now knew that this girl was not human and immediately drew his sword growing at the strange girl.


	2. Chapter 1

"Karin! Hurry up I don't wanna keep everyone waiting!" I could hear Kagome shouting for me from below. She really didn't need to shout I have pretty good hearing for god sake. I jumped down from the tree I was napping in landing behind her yawning. "Geez sis why do you have to be so loud it hurts my ears" I said. She spun around with an annoyed look on her face. "Well I told you we would be leaving soon and for you NOT to take a nap." She let out a sigh before walking around me towards were the well was. Oh I guess I should explain who I am. My name is Karin. I'm 15 years old and I attended the same school as Kagome. I am also living with her…against my will. Oh yea and one more thing. I'm a demon. A werewolf to be exact. Strange huh? How a demon is living with Kagome and her little puppy doesn't even know. But I know all about him and the rest of her friends in the feudal era. At first I didn't bring up the fact that I knew she was leaving to a different world but lately she has been coming back smelling more and more like blood. So I made the choice of going with her. I followed her to the well and I could sense the demonic aura coming from it. I didn't like it…not one bit. I let out another sigh catching Kagome's attention. "Hey don't worry you'll like everyone there ok. And before you even say it again I know what not to tell them ok?" she gave me a reassuring look before I nodded and jumped into the deep well with her.

The sensation was strange passing from one world to the next and it only lasted for a few seconds before my feet met earth again. I helped Kagome climb out before I followed after her, stretching and inhaling the clean air. It was nice here. Open space, clean air, and quiet. But that all ended once I saw a silver haired man with dog ears run into the open space, sword drawn and growling at me. I smirked and tugged at Kagome's shirt. "So this is the mutt Inuyasa right?"


	3. Chapter 2

I chuckled as Inuyasha glared, baring his teeth at me. For some reason I have to bad habit of pissing people off. "Just who in da hell are you calling a mutt!" he snarled. I laughed enjoying the look on his face. But that laughter quickly went away when Kagome pulled my ear. "OWWOWOWOOWW come on please stop it hurts!" I whined at her. "I will when you stop irritating Inuyasha and APOLIGIZE" she hissed at me. I let out a small sigh not really wanting to but I do value my ears so I swallowed my pride and mumbled sorry.

She then let go of my ear all the while the mutt was just staring at us with a very confused looked on his face. "Hey Kagome….just who exactly is she. She has strange clothes like you but she has the smell of a demon." Right on queue the rest of her friends came running into view. They all had shocked and confused looks on their faces. Kagome let out a nervous laugh before facing her friends. "Umm guys this is my friend Karin she's a demon from my world and decided to come and help us along with our journey." They all just stared even more confused now. I could see that I would have to do the explaining instead of her. "Hey I'll explain ok?" she gave me a relived look and nodded. "Well just like she said my name is Karin and I'm a demon from her world. I've known Kagome since we were little but she just kinda found out that I was a demon. I finally told her because she would disappear for days at a time and come back with the smell of demon blood." They all just continued to stare. Inuyasha still didn't sheath his sword. I let out another sigh rubbing my temple. Then the mutt finally chimed in. "Wait a second how come whenever I came to get Kagome I never caught your scent nor did I feel your demonic aura? And what do you mean she just found out you were a demon?" I gave him a blank look before I continued to explain. "It's simple, one: I can completely hide my scent. Two: I am very god with barriers so while in the present I use one to hide my demonic aura. And three: she just found out I'm a demon because I let down that barrier and let her see/sense what I really am. She was a bit shocked but I didn't have a choice I didn't want her in any danger." I gasped for air after my explanation and I could see Kagome had a relived look on her face.

She then look back over to the mutt and noticed his sword was still pointed at me. "Inuyasha you can put that away she won't do anything." He mumbled something I couldn't understand but put away his sword. "So wait you're from Kagome's world and you're a demon?" I followed the small voice to a cute little fox demon. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Yes you are correct and if I remember correctly your name is Shippo right?" he looked at me with a surprised expression. "How did ya know?" I dug into my pocket and pulled out a sucker or what he would call "ninja food" and handed it to him. "From Kagome's memories. I know you the demon slayer Sango and her partner Kirara. I also know the lecher's monk Miroku with the Wind Tunnel." I saw the blood drain from the young monks face. "And then there's the mu- I mean Inuyasha. I know all of you guys from Kagome's memories." They all look baffled and I just quietly chuckled. Shippo had already begun to lick his sucker. "Well I got all that but why are you even here in the first place anyway?" that question came from the mutt. Geez he is annoying. "I'm here to keep Kagome safe. Plus I can be very useful." "Ha what can you do you just a cat demon, you can probably barley protect yours-." He was cut off when I popped up 5 kunai and shot them at him. He jumped dogging the knives but I appeared above him, landed a hard kick sending him flying back to earth. A dust cloud formed but once it cleared I had him by the throat glaring at the mutt. "I will tell you this once and ONCE only. I am NOT a demon cat. I am a demon wolf or more comely know as a werewolf in my time got it?" I barded my fangs at him growling. I could hear Kagome yelling at me in the background to let him go….so I did. I dropped the mutt but glared down at him. "I would think your nose would be better than that mutt." He simply stared at me rubbing his neck. I sighed and walked back over to Kagome who had a not too pleased look on her face. I also saw the rest of the group faces. They were very funny. "KARIN!" I winced at her scream knowing that I was going to get an earful. I ended getting yelled at for 20minutes nonstop on how I should have just told him and not snapped like that (even thou I couldn't help it) while the others did what they did best. Stare. When she was done I "apologized" to the mutt while he glared at me. "If you don't mind I have a question. Inuyasha has smelled a wolf demon before but he doesn't seem to get the same scent from you. Also your demonic aura is different." The question came from the monk and Inuyasha nodded along. "Oh yea I forgot about that. You see in my time wolf demons are a bit different. For one we are much more civilized." Heh like hell you are…I shot another kunai at the mutt to shut him up. "Anyway we have the same powers and more. We can do more than just control and communicate wolves. We can change into them." Everyone looked surprised and Kagome just chuckled. "Also since I seem to know have your full attention we are also born with special abilities. So get simple ones like extra speed or extra strength. But for lucky ones like me we get more…unique abilities. I have the ability to bend the elements." They seemed confused. Geez this is a pain….I'll just show you. I smirked and shot a blast of wind at the mutt, then took a stance and bended the earth under his feet sending him flying into the air. I could feel Kagome glaring at me but I continued. I then grabbed a bottle of water from the giant yellow bag, opening it. I bended the water making different shapes…then I shot it at the mutts face. More glares. Then finally I raised my hand to the sky and shot a pillar of fire above us. "Now do you understand?" the mutt was whipping his face but I could see the surprised look on his face. "That was amazing!" the small fox demon jumped on my shoulder laughing and I knew why. "That was truly amazing." "I agree." Those comments came from Miroku and Sango. "Amazing my ass why did you have to use me to show your power!?" I looked over at the mutt, his face still wet while Shippo began to laugh again. I heard Kagome sigh and mumble something I couldn't hear. I laughed along with Shippo before Kagome cut in. "Karin I think your forgetting something…" I gave her a confused expression. Then I remembered. "Oh yea there two more things that I can do they are very useful. One: I can heal wounds with my water bending. And two: I have the ability to transfer things from my world to here with the snap of my finger. That's how I was able to randomly shoot the mutt with my kunai. I have a whole warehouse full of weapons. So now that you know who I am and what I can do shall we go rest since its getting late?" I was the only one who had noticed that it had gotten late and they all agreed to go back to Kaede's place for the night. (Yes I know about her to) it had been a long day and everyone seems exhausted especially the mutt hehe. What sucked thou was that I had to re-explain EVERYTHING to the old woman which wore me out.

I ended up crashing in a tree (even thou Kagome told me not to) and I let myself drift off.I liked this world. Even thou there was more evil and chaos it's was still peaceful to me. I wonder how long I can stay here...

(Somewhere in the east) L-Lord Sesshormaru a-are you ok? You have been standing there staring at nothing for awhile now. The demon imp was kicked a good mile while the young girl laughed and ran after him. The dog demon went back to what he was thinking about. Just what exactly was I sensing all this time? The thought bugged him until he finally gave in. By then the imp Jaken and the girl Rin had returned. "Jaken!" he barked. Y-yes my Lord. The imp looked up at him with a scared expression. We will be heading north in an hour so be ready or I will leave you behind. _(To be honest I have no clue were Kaede's village is)_ Y-yes my lord…but if I may ask why? The dog demon didn't respond which caused the imp to go quiet and slowly back away. The dog demon went back to his thoughts. Just what was I sensing…..?

_(Hi sorry this was kinda long. I will get my OC and Sesshormaru together soon. And please don't hate on me for the randomness of the bending. I would like to hear reviews thou it would be really cool. But go easy please x3)_


	4. Chapter 3

_(Hey peoples I don't know! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this author's note thingies! (Yes I said thingies) anyway I'm kinda sick so if there are any mistakes very very sorry. So I guess hers the next chapter. ENJOY! P.S. I'm going to be switching up the POV's)_

The next day the group began their journey to find the jewel shards and Naraku. Everyone seemed too be refreshed and ready to go…..except one. Karin had dark circles under her eyes and was taking her slow time. She really didn't sleep well the night before and was walking half sleep, falling behind the others. Kagome had a worried expression while on the other hand Inuyahsa had an annoyed one. Every ten minutes the group would have to stop and wait for the girl to catch up. And every ten minutes the half-demon would get more and more impatient.

Until finally… **"HEY YOU DAMN BRAT! HURRY THE HELL UP!"** He jumped over to where she was leaning on a tree sleeping.

Seeing her in that state only made him madder. He roughly grabbed her by the collar and shook her violently. He could hear Kagome and the others in the background to calm down but he ignored their warning. "Hey you little runt wake the hell up" he growled still shaking her. "Inuyahsa you should really just leave her be!" Kagome said but she was too late.

When Karin opened her eyes she had knives hovering around her pointed at the half-breed. "Call me a runt again and I will skewer you with those ok?" her eyes were black and the aura around her turned dark. In this state she would show him no mercy. The half-breed let go and backed away his ears flattened. He ran back to Kagome and hid behind her. "w-what t-t-t-the hell is wrong with her!?" he cried. Kagome sighed and looked at her tired friend. "Maybe we should just take a little break. How does that sound?" everyone nodded I agreement but kept a close eye on the girl who had went back to sleep.

(Karin's POV)

I woke up feeling like crap. My body was sore all over and I had a major headache. That's when I realized that I wasn't in the tree I had crashed in the night before. In which left me confused. I looked around to see Kagome and Sango talking about Miroku for some reason. I quickly found out why when I saw a hand shaped mark across his face. I continued to look around and saw Shippo staring at something up a tree. I followed his gaze and saw the mutt. He had his hand the handle of his blade and was staring dead at me. I gave him a confused look and stood up. I saw him tense up. _*Did I do something?*_

After stretching I walked over to Kagome t ask where we were. The mutt still stared at me. "Well go afternoon Karin" said Sango chuckling. I was now even more confused. Kagome laughed at my expression. "Ok ok what's so funny and where are we?" Miroku came over still rubbing his cheek began to explain. "Well we are on a road heading to a castle that is to have said to have Naraku in it. And what is so funny...well I think Inuyasha can explain that one." He the waved the mutt over but he didn't budge. I gave everyone a confused look until Shippo decided to explain. "Well what's funny is that you really scared Inuyasha and you don't even remember. Kagome was right when she said you were half sleep" I gave the small fox a confused look. "Wait but what did I do?" everyone just laughed. I let out a sigh and walked over to the tree were the mutt was. "Hey just what exactly I did?" he simply stared down at me not answering. "…..FINE DAMMIT THEN DON'T TELL ME!" I pulled at my hair walking away. But not before I saw the mutt jump higher into the tree. The rest of the group just laughed until they were gasping for air. "Che damn people."

After they finally calmed down a nice warm breeze came through. I enjoyed the feeling until I caught the scent of a demon. A wolf demon too be exact and it was coming fast. That's when I saw it. A tornado of wind speeding its way towards us then coming to a sudden halt directly in front of Kagome. I simply stared as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hey Kagome I caught your scent and decided to come and say hi" the demon said. Then it finally hit me. He was the wolf demon Koga from Kagome's memories.

That thought was confirmed when the mutt came down from the tree trying to land a hit on him. He missed. They glared at each other growling. The look on Kagome's face was one of slight annoyance while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just shook their heads. "Hey you damned mutt face what do you think you're doing trying to hit me like that?!" He took a fighting stance ready to jump on Inuyahsa. "Well what do you think you're doing kissing Kagome's hand you scrawny wolf?!" the mutt cracked his knuckles glaring at Koga. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down laughing. Everyone look at me with an amused expression on their faces. Except the mutt and the wolf. Inuyahsa looked pissed. But Koga looked surprised and curious. "Who are you and why do you smell like a wolf but a bit different?" I ceased my laughing and mentally cried. I really didn't wanna explain EVRERYTHING again!

The next 20minutes were a pain in the ass but Kagome thought it would be best that I explained to Koga who and what I was. The only good thing was that I was able to use the mutt in some of my demonstrations. Koga was quiet and actually listened to the whole thing. He also enjoyed my demonstrations.

"Well I never would have guessed wolf demons would change so much in your time. But I just have one question. You have the scent of a full-blooded wolf demon but you have cat ears and a tail?" "Now that I think about it you never did explain to us either" said Sango. "Well that's because I don't know myself. My blood has even been tested but they have never found any trace of cat demon genes." Everyone nodded and I turned my attention back to Koga. "So I understand that you "love" Kagome and she is your woman right?" I heard a growl from the mutt and Kagome telling me to shut up. But I don't listen very well. "Yes I do love her and she is mine" he said proudly. _*cocky much*_ "since you're a wolf you understand that when our kind chooses a mate we stay together for life and we will** kill anyone **who tries to interfere with our love." He was glaring directly at Inuyahsa, growling. "Tsk what love?! She is just nice to you, you scrawny wolf!" the wolf and the mutt stood up ready to fight again. I simply chuckled while Kagome glared at me for causing confrontation between the two.

The two demons finally cooled off after a few sit commands and me having to pull Koga tail making him yelp. _*Kagome made me help stop the fight -.-*_ "Hey Karin I'm glad that there is a wolf in this group now" he said happily. "Since you understand what it means to have a mate you'll keep mutt face away from Kagome right?" I felt my eyes darken and I lowered my head. "A mate huh…." I mumbled quietly. "Hey are you alright? I didn't hear what you said." I could hear the concern in Koga voice so I made sure my eyes were back to their original color, looked up and smiled at him. "Hehe sure I'll keep that in mind" I said glancing and a now furious Inuyahsa. "Great I feel better leaving Kagome here with you than mutt face." He said happily before giving Kagome a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek and ran off full speed.

"Wow I never would have guessed he would kiss her in front on Inuyahsa." Sango said. I looked over to Kagome and she had a deep blush across her cheeks. The mutts on the other hand…well let's just say if he could catch up with Koga he would rip him to shreds._ "Kagome…The next time I see that damn wolf imma kill him ya hear me…._**HE'S DEAD!" **I covered my ears not wanting to hear his ranting and raving. "Inuyasha why don't you try to cal-" "**NO Kagome NO!"** he screamed. Then the unthinkable happened. He began to simmer down. "Wait Kagome do you not want me to kill him because you like him?" he asked. His tone sounded almost sad. "n-no I don't like him I just don't want you to kill him that's all Inuyahsa" "really….then...then... WHY DID YOU BLUSH WHEN HE KISSED YOU?!" At that point they were fighting. So Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and I decided to get a head start and let the two quarrels to their heart's content. "They can just catch up." Said Sango. "Yup I don't really feel like hearing them fight right now." Said Shippo. "I agree my head hurts enough." I said. "Let's just let them simmer down." Said Miroku. And with that we went on ahead in search of the castle.

They did eventually catch up blushing and apologizing. I wondered why they just didn't tell each other that they loved one another. It left me confused. I let out a small sigh and shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts. "I really do wonder about you two" I said out loud. "What's that supposed to mean?!" they said in unison. I could help but laugh and so did the rest of us but my laugh was soon cut short when I sensed a strong aura and the smell of a demon. Nor was I the only one. I heard Inuyahsa growl and draw his sword. "Of all the people why did "he" have to show up?" he growled. His comment left me confused. I looked in the direction he was pointing his sword and saw four figures. A two-headed dragon, a small human child, and a small demon which had an odd staff. But the fourth figure caught my attention. I watched Inuyahsa step in front of us pointing his sword at the fourth growling. "Just what in da hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?!

_(Hiz see I finally did bring in Sesshomaru :3. And don't worry nor kill me cuz there might be a lil bit of OOC with Sessy *I'm to tired to type his name again* ANYWAY hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and it would be cool if you left me some reviews PLEASE!)_


	5. Chapter 4

_(Hey peoples I still don't know! Sorry for the slow update. Well just a heads up I'm making a little tweak with Sessy ok. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It nothing bad ok I promise! Oh yea there is going to be different POV's from here on. Anyway on to the next chapter!)_

The two brothers stared at each other one glaring and one with a blank look on his face. "Hey I asked you a question! Just what in da hell are you doing here!" Inuyahsa yelled preparing to charge at his older brother. Karin just watched as she began to remember who the man was that stood before them. It finally clicked in her mind. "Hey that's the mutt's older brother Sesshomaru right?" she asked Kagome. She simply nodded but had a worried expression on her face. _*just why exactly is he here* _Sesshomaru ignored his younger brothers screams and instead stared at the newcomer of the group. Kari stared back wondering why the man was staring at her. It made her feel uneasy.

After what seemed like hours _(but was really just about two minutes)_ Inuyahsa lost his patience and charged at his older brother. He aimed to take his head off but the older brother easily dodged and kicked his brother across the field. Kagome ran to Inuyahsa's side worried that he had been hurt. With his younger brother down for the count Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the girl with the cat ears. "So you're the one I've sensed all this time" he mumbled. Karin was confused. What did he mean by that she thought? She didn't have the time to think it over thou. Sesshomaru charged her ready to slash her face.

But she was ready for him. Their claws clashed, each one struggling to overpower the other. Then Karin smirked. She knew from Kagome's that the mutt in front of her had lost his arm. So she had the upper hand. With her tail she grabbed her dagger from its holster and tried to slash the dog demon's face. He dodged and jumped back. She wasted no time. She grabbed the dagger from her tail and charged the man aiming for his left side. _*heh maybe I should take off his whole left side* she_ thought smirking. Sesshomaru knew where she was going to strike but he did not move. He had a little trick for the girl. Once she was close enough Karin jumped into the air then came slamming back to the earth her blade aimed for the left side of his armor. A dust cloud formed, both groups wondering if their comrade was ok. When it cleared they all got a big shock.

Instead of Karin's blade being blocked by Sesshomaru's right arm he had caught it with his left hand. Everyone's eyes were wide even Jaken and Rin. Karin pulled her dagger away and jumped back. She was far from confused. "Hey I thought that the mutt over there hacked off your arm!" she growled feeling even more frustrated. Inuyasha yelled something about being called a mutt but was ignored. Sesshomaru just smirked as he flexed his new had. "Let's just say it was a reward from something little girl"

_(A few days ago) _

_The great dog demon Sesshomaru was in a fight with another dog demon who dare try to take his land. The fight was coming to an end and the poor fool of a demon was begging for forgiveness. But his pleas didn't reach the red-eyed Lord. With a finally strike Sesshomaru beheaded the fool, ending the fight. As the demons body began to disappear the Lord noticed his left arm was similar to his own. "Hnn I think I'll make good use out of this" he said before taking the arm as his own. _

(Present time)

Sesshomaru just smirked as he flexed his new had. "Let's just say it was a reward from something little girl" he said. But his smirk was erased when ten different knives were sent flying towards him at speeds even he had difficulties dodging. Karin's eyes were black as she glared at the dog demon. "You bastard…NEVER CALL ME LITTLE!" She screamed. He claws grew and sharpened, dripping with poison. Kunai hovered above her head aiming for the man. She had a strong desire to kill. She sent them flying at Sesshomaru but he dodged each and every one of them. That's when he noticed. The knives had something dripping off of them. When they hit the ground the liquid dissolved the earth. "Hnn so she soaks her knives in poison huh?" Sessshomaru look back at Karin when he realized something. Her scent and demonic aura had changed. Something was off about this girl but he could not figure out what. Meanwhile the two groups just watched in shock. They could also tell Karin had changed. "Just what exactly are you girl" Sessshomaru mumbled.

(Karin POV)

I glared at the mutt who had dodged my knives with pure hate. Something about him irritated me. His scent was strange. His aura was strange everything about him was strange. Even thou he was related to Inuyahsa and their scent's we slightly alike something was just off. I have smelled a full-blooded dog demon before but he was different. It only pissed me off even more. He stared at me like he was trying to figure something out just like me. "Hey mutt just what are you huh? And what did you mean earlier about how "I" was the one you kept sensing" I hissed. He shot his whip at me but I easily dodged it. I threw more of my knives at him but he dodged them. We stopped and went back to glaring at each other.

"I could ask you the same question. You have the scent of a wolf demon but I sense something else from you. So what exactly are you girl?" he growled. I felt my ear twitch. _*how can he sense __**that**__ it impossible* _"Che what are you talking about mutt your imagining thing" I growled. He glared back at me then charged. I did the same and the two of us clashed. Our poison claws trying to rip apart the other. We separated glaring and growling. He seemed fed up with this fight and so was I. his eyes turned red and his fangs grew. My eyes became even darker and my fangs and claws dripped with poison. "Shall we finish this?" I growled. "Hnn" was his only answer before he charged forward towards me. I did the same but then I heard something. A small voice. But I ignored it, concentrating on the man I wanted to kill. We were feet apart ready to strike each other down before the unthinkable happened.

"PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT LORD SESSHOMARU!" a small girl made it between us trying to protect the mutt. "Shit I can't stop" he mumbled. I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt this girl. I that split second I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm using all my strength to stop his attack. I made it just in time.

Our hands were right above the young girls head. I sighed letting go of the mutts arm. I took a deep breath calming myself down. My eyes changes back to their original color, my claws and fangs going back into their original state. I opened my eyes to see Jaken, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyahsa, Shippo, and Kagome run over to us. I looked around.

The once beautiful landscape looked like a war had just taken place. I looked at Sesshomaru to see he had also calmed down; his eyes back to their normal color. I then looked down at the small girl. She had a scared look on her face. I sighed and stooped down next to her. She backed up a little. I gave her a gentle smile and I lightly ruffled her hair. She went stiff but then relaxed.

"So you really care about Sesshomaru right?" I asked. "Yes he saved my life. I love Lord Sesshomaru so please don't hurt him ok?" she asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. I had always had a soft spot for kids to where I turned into a completely different person. "Alight I won't hurt the mut- I mean Sesshomaru since you care for him so much ok?" I said smiling still ruffling her hair. She gave me a huge smile and hugged me. I simply smiled.

_*I really do like kids* _I could feel the stares from the people around us and I just laughed letting go of Rin. I stood up, stretching and looked at the older mutt. He had a dumfounded look on his face. So did everyone else. I laughed out loud. "What if the kid wants me to stop fighting the one she loves then I will" I said. I heard the older mutt let out a grunt which made me laugh. "Anyway since this fight is over I still wanna know what you meant. The one you kept sensing." I said staring at Sesshomaru. "That is what I am trying to figure out" he said in a deadpan tone. "Well you're not the only one who is trying to figure this out. You smell weird to me. If anything….your scent is irritating." I mumbled. He heard me and shot his whip at me. I easily dodged it. "Hey come on I thought we were done fighting" I said smirking.

"Hnn annoying girl" he growled. "Pain in the ass mutt" I hissed. We were about to fight again but everyone else_ *who I had kinda forgotten about*_ Intervened. Even thou the fight was over the mutt and I were still trying to figure out why he was drawn to me and why we wanted to kill each other. After everything finally calmed down the older mutt decided to take his leave. Rin said her goodbyes and followed after him. Jaken was kicked a good 200 feet in front of them. Why? Because he began to yell at me for insulting his lord and tried to attack me with his staff.

"Hey wait a second aren't we heading the same way they are going?" Sango asked. There was a long pause before I began to pull my hair out. "I REFUSE TO TRAVEL WITH THAT DAMN MUTT!" me and surprising Inuyahsa screamed. But we were ignored as the rest of the group began to catch up with Sesshomaru. "This is so unfair" I whined. "I agree this just aint right" Inuyahsa growled. But in the end we caught up with the rest. Rin and Shippo seemed happy. Jaken looked kinda scared. When Sesshomaru saw me coming he simply glared at me. And I simply glared back. A few hours passed and the air was still tense. "Umm maybe we should take a break." Kagome said "I agree my feet hurt" Said Rin. Her "Lord looked at her for a second and nodded. "Great now we need permission to take a break" I hissed quietly. Sesshomaru shot me a glare and I just smirked. Feeling antisocial I jumped up into a nearby tree and let myself relax. A nice breeze came true and I sighed happily.

The I sensed it. A evil aura was coming are way fast and it scent made me wanna puke. I pulled out my dagger and jumped down from the tree heading back to the group. I wasn't the only one who had sensed the aura. Inuyahsa already had his Tessaiga out and Sesshomaru had his Tokijin drawn. I joined them growling. "So does anyone know what the hell is coming?" I asked. I got a growl from the younger mutt and a "hnn" from the older mutt. "Well thanks for the info jackasses" I hissed. Then I heard Kagome yell. "You guys I sense a jewel shard! 3 of them!" she said. "Then that must mean" "Naraku!" Inuyahsa finished off my sentence. We all tensed as a strong gust of wind blew through. I looked up to see a woman on a feather. "Kagura!"

_(Dies of brain exhaustion* I'm done! And so sleepy hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and again please don't kill me for the Sessy thing PLEASE *bows* anyway I don't know when ill be posting the next chapter so bye bye for now people I still don't know!)_


End file.
